The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and more specifically to the field of heat dissipation within electrical connectors.
Many modern electronic devices, such as computers, include modular power supply connectors. These modular connectors allow easy connection and disconnection of the power supply conductors without the use of tools. Within these connections, contact resistance may result in heat build up in high current uses. Often the heat is generated at or around the contact itself, in contrast to heat being generated throughout the connector. This localized heating often results in hot spots within the connectors, and if allowed to get too hot, may result in failure of the connector due to melting of the insulating material surrounding the contact. The current carrying capability of modern connectors is often limited by this localized heating at the contact, and the connector""s maximum current allowable is determined by how much heating the insulating material can withstand.
An electrical connector is constructed including heat-spreading devices in order to reduce hotspots within the connector and to efficiently dissipate heat to the surrounding atmosphere, thus increasing the current carrying capability of the connector.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.